


Long Live The King

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Uther dies Arthur and Merlin decide it is time to end the war with Morgana once and for all





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought of

Gaius leaned over Uther and checked his pulse before looking at Arthur. "I am sorry Arthur, the King is dead."

Arthur turned away from Gaius and ended up in Merlin's arms, feeling his husband's arms going around him to comfort him as he buried his face in the sorcerers neck.

"We will leave you alone for a few minutes Arthur."

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's arms. "Thank you."

Merlin lifted Arthur's hand up and kissed the blonds knuckles. "I will wait for you in your chambers."

"Ours Merlin." Arthur corrected.

"Ours." Merlin whispered before he left with Gaius.

* * *

Merlin looked up from his seat when the doors opened and Arthur walked in.

"They are just getting father ready."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and dropped to his knees, "lift the spell please."

Merlin lifted the spell and smiled when Arthur placed his face against his seven month bump.

Placing his cheek on Merlin's stomach, Arthur gently stroked the bump that was his baby. "I love you so much."

Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair as a gentle tap sounded at the door. "Come in Gaius."

Gaius walked in, smiling at the sight that greeted him. "Uther's ready."

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room and saw his father laid out in the middle of the room, hearing the door close behind him, he sighed. "I will get Morgana for this father, her and Agravaine."

Dropping to his knees by his father's side, Arthur wiped his tears.

Outside the door, Merlin lowered himself to the floor and leaned back against the wall, hand on his bump, turning his head to the side he tried to get comfortable.

As the sun started to rise a door opening woke Merlin who looked up at the wall to see his husband's shadow.

* * *

"You been here all night Merlin?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and placing his feet in front of Merlin's he put his hands out, smiling when Merlin grabbed them and pulled his husband up. "You are the best husband. I hate it had to stay secret when father was alive."

"It had to be that way but now we are free to be open about it, that is the only good news in this."

"As soon as I am crowned King we get Morgana and Agravaine."

"We do." Merlin corrected.

* * *

"Long live the King!" Merlin chanted with everyone else, the biggest smile on his face, showing Arthur how proud he was of him.

"My first act as King is to make this Kingdom safe and that is to take down Morgana and the traitor in my court. Knights, arrest Agravaine!"

"No!" Merlin said stepping forward. "Let him go." he said as he walked over to Agravaine and Arthur.

"Merlin-"

"You go back to Morgana, tell her the plan didn't work as Emrys is protecting Arthur with his life."

"Emrys is here?" Agravaine asked.

"You're looking at him." Merlin smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean Merlin is Emrys?" Morgana screamed.

"That is what he said, it explains everything, here we thought it was Gaius knowing all of our plans and telling Emrys but it was Merlin all along as he never leaves Arthur's side, knows the castle inside and out."

"You have failed me Agravaine! You have been found out, you are no longer a use for me."

"I am! I'll kill Merlin."

"No! You couldn't even kill Arthur, what chance have you against Merlin! I will kill him. You are finished Agravaine."

Thrusting her dagger Morgana stabbed Agravaine killing him.

* * *

"I want the knights staying in the towns at least three to a home." Arthur ordered.

Leon nodded. "How many knights outside your chambers Arthur?"

"None." Merlin answered. "I will be with Arthur at all times, Morgana will not kill Arthur as I will kill her first, I am her destiny and I am her doom. I will finish her."

Leon shook his head. "I still can't believe after all this time,"

Merlin laughed and stroked his stomach. "I had to act like that to throw you all off and it worked, except Arthur here."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin.

* * *

Arthur stood holding Merlin's hand, watching as Gaius checked over Morgana.

Gaius looked at the bloody sword in Merlin's hand before looking at his King. "Morgana's dead."

"I still don't understand. Morgana has been stabbed loads of times and still carried on."

"It's Excalibur Arthur, it's no ordinary sword, only this can kill her. And me."

"And you did."

"Merlin meant that sword can kill him also as it was forged in the dragons breath." Gaius explained.

Arthur took the sword from Merlin. "I want you nowhere near this."

Merlin laughed. "Whatever you say Arthur."

"I say we're free."

Merlin beamed. "At last."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
